Kagome in Wonderland
by gobalbucs
Summary: After traveling through the well, Kagome emerges in a strange world where almost everyone calls her Alice. While trying to find her way back home, she is charged with the task of saving Wonderland from its destroyer- its very own Red Queen. -On Hiatus
1. Prologue: Down The Rabbit Well

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Kagome in Wonderland! **

**I know this idea is not very original, but my sister wanted to help me write an Alice story using InuYasha so I thought: Ah, what the hell? Let's do it! :D**

**I've seen a bunch of these done in other fan fictions for other mangas, but I haven't seen one for InuYasha. If there is, well, I'll just make mine the best one XD **

**Although, actually this story is a mega cross between Disney's Alice in Wonderland, the Alice in Wonderland movie starring Johnny Depp, AND the Alice in Wonderland video game: Alice: Madness Returns. **

**For those of you who don't know what Alice: Madness Returns is, it's basically a really demented version of Alice in Wonderland. It is definitely NOT for the faint of heart. It's a really good game though. If any of you are interested, go watch the Alice: Madness Returns video game commentary done by SlyFoxHound on YouTube. **

**For those of you who do know what Alice: Madness Returns is, and have played it or watched it being played, then you might recognize many of the allusions to it in here. I'm not going to tell you what I'm alluding to in the game though- figure it out! :) **

**If you know what the game is, don't worry I'm not going to completely fuck up the story with it's demented plot line. I'm just paraphrasing (NOT PLAGIARIZING) and redoing some of the actions, words, etc. in the game. You'll figure it out as you read ;P**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Down the Rabbit Well<span>

"What? You've never seen it?" Yuko yelled at Kagome.

"Nope," she answered.

"You've never seen Alice in Wonderland, Kagome?" Ayako asked.

"Nuh uh," Kagome replied. "Why? Is it good?"

"Is it good?" Yuko repeated. "It's one of the greatest Disney movies of all time!"

"You have to see it," Suki suggested.

So after an hour and a half, Kagome and her friends had finished watching Alice in Wonderland.

"That was good right?" Suki asked Kagome.

"Yeah, and really funny," Kagome replied, laughing.

"Well, see you in school tomorrow, Kagome!" Ayako shouted from down the shrine stairs.

"See you!" Kagome yelled down, waving to her friends who were waving back.

Kagome was about to go back into her house when she felt something strange.

_What is this? _She shuddered. She turned toward the shrine house that enclosed the sacred well. Her eyes widened. There she saw a tall man with long white hair and pointed ears leaning against the well shrine wall. He was wearing a brown waist coat, black dress shoes, and a monocle over his left eye. He had two red, horizontal war stripes painted on each cheek and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

_Sesshomaru? _Kagome couldn't believe he was here. In fact, what_ was_ he doing here?

She instinctively reached for her quiver of arrows but quickly realized that she didn't have them.

_Why is he dressed like that?_ Her thoughts stopped short when she saw that Sesshomaru also had two tall, white bunny ears and a fluffy bunny tail. She marveled at the sight before her.

Then out of nowhere, Sesshomaru pulled out a pocket watch and inspected the time. His eyes widened and he began muttering loudly to himself: "Oh dear, I'm late, I'm late!"

He closed the pocket watch, placed it back into his waist coat pocket and ran inside the well shrine. Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru so panicked before. Actually, this was the first time she had ever seen him express such a strong emotion of fear. She decided to follow him and figure out what happened to him- and where he got his clothes.

Kagome rushed into the shrine, only to find that Sesshomaru had already disappeared. The only way he could have vanished so quickly would be to have gone down the well, so Kagome leapt down into it.

She could feel herself being transported to another dimension but she found the sensation to be slightly different than before.

When she finally landed on the other side, she looked up and her eyes were met with blue sky.

She shimmied up the vines that lined the way down the well and pulled herself out of it, just like she always did.

However, she realized that something about the Feudal Era had changed. She looked around and found herself staring at multicolor trees, small flying cows, smiling flowers, (literally) and horse flies buzzing around. (They were basically tiny horses with wings)

_Where… AM I?_ She worriedly thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Sorry for the really short prologue, but I thought ending it here would be the most logical. **

**I know I really rushed this thing, but I really wanted to get to the actual Wonderland part, so sorry if it was kinda crappy X_X**

**I also know nothing much really happened, but please bear with me. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more to it and will more interesting. :) **

**Because they help me to better my writing and to improve my morale, I must ask that you: **

**Review please! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland?

**A/N****: Welcome back! I'm glad you trusted me enough to continue reading! :D**

**Anyway, just to say quickly that I often post A/Ns in almost all of my chapters for clarification and extra info so please read them through :) **

**Also forgot to include: **

***Disclaimer*: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA AFFILIATED CHARACTERS/WORDS/SCENES/ETC. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland?<span>

_Where am I? _Kagome was incredibly worried. The surroundings did indeed resemble the Feudal Era, but it was completely warped. Not in a bad way, but it looked far from exactly the same.

Kagome began to walk the path toward the village.

_Maybe InuYasha can explain what's going on. _She reasoned with herself.

As she suspected she got closer to the village, she watched the horse flies and strange mammal-like birds flying around her. After some time, she had to be careful to make sure she didn't step on any flowers because whenever she did, she would hear a lot of shrieking coming from below her foot, and cursing from those around it.

It wasn't too long before a wind picked up and Kagome felt a terrible draft around her legs. She looked down and saw that she was no longer wearing her school uniform. Now she was wearing a medium sized blue and white dress, black dress shoes, and white and black striped stockings. _What the heck? When did I change into this?_

She stopped at a river nearby and looked at her reflection. She discovered that the dress looked rather cute on her and decided not to question it further.

Kagome turned back around to continue walking to the village but her steps paused when she felt a very uncomforting presence. Then she heard his laugh- a bone chilling laugh.

_He he he he._

"What?" Kagome looked around frantically. _Wait… I recognize this laugh!_

Kagome turned around and spotted him. "I KNEW IT!"

He was up in a tree, stretched out across one of the higher branches. He was resting his head on his palm as his…_ purple cat ears twitched and his violet tail swished to and fro?_

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" She yelled up the tree at him.

Naraku flashed Kagome a large, pearly white smile and continued to laugh softly.

"Just hanging out," he answered her.

Once again, Kagome reached for her arrows but after realizing she still had none, she put her arms down. Naraku saw this and his smile grew larger.

"My, my, where are your weapons, Kagome?"

"Shut up! I don't need to answer you!" She retorted.

"Hmph." Naraku pulled himself up into a sitting position and stared down at her. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of his twitching ears and tail.

"Why do you possess those appendages?" She inquired of Naraku.

"I'm a cat, in case you haven't noticed." Kagome glared at him.

"Well, why are you a cat?"

"Well, why are _you_ a girl?"

"Because I am!"

"Then there's your answer."

"But—!"

Naraku smirked at her. "You shouldn't question the things you know the answers to, Kagome. It's not polite."

"What would YOU know about being polite?"

Naraku smirked again. He then stood up from his branch and leapt down, startling Kagome. He landed in front of her on all fours and then stood up, completely straight. His wine colored eyes bored into Kagome's chocolate brown ones.

"Anyway Kagome, it's about time you showed up." He smiled at her with barely hidden cruelty in his eyes.

"Damn you, Naraku," Kagome grimaced at him with as much malice as she could muster. "Don't you dare try to start anything. I'm very stressed out right now."

Naraku's tail flicked behind him and continued to smile. "Excellent." He chuckled softly. "When you're not stressed out, you're taking up too much space." A hint of hostility glinted in his eyes.

"Argh! I can't believe you!"

Naraku's smile remained plastered to his face.

"Believe it or not, I can frighten and annoy _myself_, thank you very much. Although I was hoping I could be able to escape from all that."

"Hmph, abandon that hope, Kagome. There is a new law that rules _this_ world and it's rough justice for everyone. We are all at risk here, and you especially, need to be on your guard."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean? What's going on here?"

Naraku stayed silent. Soon a loud rumbling could be heard in the distance, and his ear twitched in its direction. He turned his head in the direction as well, and then he motioned with his head to Kagome to follow him.

Kagome hesitated but the earthquake had frightened her and she needed to know what was happening. So reluctantly, she followed him.

They had been walking for less than two minutes when they reached a canyon that Kagome recognized as being near InuYasha's village. With a gasp, she realized what was going on. She saw the gorge had been filled with lava and everything beyond the canyon looked completely hellish. She could see tar pits in the distance, broken, burnt, and dead trees, dried up, cracked earth, and not a living soul for miles.

Naraku looked at her fearful expression and cracked a smile. "It's awful, isn't it?" He asked her.

"What… happened? What is this place?" Her voice was shaking so hard, it was difficult to understand the words that managed to come out of her mouth.

Naraku's smile disappeared. A stoic look shoved its way onto his pale face. "This… is Wonderland." He answered.

_Wonderland…? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: So what do you think so far? :D**

**I had some trouble paraphrasing some things but I hope I did a convincing job :/ (Not trying to get sued D:) **

**So let me know what you guys think, especially about Naraku (his character) and the predicament. :)**

**Reveiws please! :D **


	3. Chapter 2: Tweedles of Madness

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Sorry for not updating anything for so long, but now that finals are over and winter break has finally gifted us with its presence, I will now be able to update much more often! :D**

**Anyway, here's Kagome in Wonderland Chapter 3! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Tweedles of Madness<span>

"This… is Wonderland?" Kagome stared out at the gruesome scene before her.

"Indeed," Naraku answered, his smile returning.

_What the fuck? First he was all happy seeing my reaction to this, then I ask him what this place is and when he answers, his smile goes away. Now it's come back? I swear to god, I think this man, er… CAT is bipolar…_

Kagome stared at him, feeling all sorts of annoyed, when Naraku crouched down with one hand palm faced down on his knee, and the other as a fist, supporting his upper body.

"It all started 5 years ago," he explained, his smile gone once more.

Now she stared at him, feeling very confused. "Huh?"

Naraku's tail swished around and over the top of his head as he seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, he looked up at her.

"That's when it all happened- 5 years ago." Naraku stood up, while still making eye contact with Kagome. "This land used to be harmonious and peaceful." Naraku turned his gaze away from her and towards the ruins of Wonderland.

With his hands now clasped behind his back, "But then _she_ appeared." A frown made its way onto his face.

"Who's she?" Kagome asked.

Naraku turned his head back to her; his ears twitching.

"The Red Priestess, of course." Naraku's smile returned full force as if everything that he had said previously while he was supposedly distressed, had all just been a joke.

Kagome was seriously irked now. _Honestly, and I thought his personality back in the REAL world was warped…_ She glared at him, making her annoyance with the cat known.

Naraku's head turned back to face the ruins. "When she appeared, the world as we knew it started to fall apart. Friends became foes, gentlemen became monsters, and I do believe, that we have all gotten just a bit _madder_." His smile grew as he winked at her.

Kagome turned back to face the wreckage. _Who is this "Red Priestess"? And why would she do such a thing?_

She turned back towards Naraku to ask him those very questions, when she discovered that he had vanished. No warning- just gone; disappeared without leaving so much of a trace.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area but failed to find him. Taking an annoyed huff, she walked off in the direction of the ruins. She wanted answers and she figured she would find him somewhere near there. After all, the Naraku she knows is always drawn to destruction and despair.

"No! Stop! Where do you think you're going?" A voice behind Kagome manifested, startling the young girl out of her wits. She whipped around to face the distressed being.

It was a man; wearing a peculiar scarlet hat upon his cranium. He wore a large blue necktie that hung down his chest, a yellow shirt, and plaid shorts. He looked awfully familiar.

Kagome blinked once, then squinted as she bent down for a closer inspection. "H… Hakkaku?"

"Don't dare venture any further, Alice!" The mysterious man warned Kagome. His eyes sparkling with worry and panic.

"Hakkaku is that you?" Kagome asked the man.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Who's Hakkaku?" He asked her.

"You're Hakkaku, aren't you?" Kagome insisted, hesitantly. "You look just like him."

"I know naught who you are talking about, my dear Alice," the not-Hakkaku smiled at Kagome. His previous frightened demeanor now vanished. "As you are very well aware, I am Tweedle-Dee!"

Kagome blinked twice in disbelief, but then she caught eye of the necktie, which was labeled with white lace: _Tweedle-Dee_.

She blinked again. "…Oh…"

Tweedle-Dee/Hakkaku's smile grew larger as he shut his eyelids.

_I could have sworn it was Hakkaku, one of Koga's wolf comrades… he looks exactly like him, save the strange attire. Wait… he IS Hakkaku, but merely as Tweedle-Dee. _

Somebody came up to Hakkaku, panting.

"Geez, Dee! Don't speed off like that without warning me first!" The man managed to gasp out.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the approaching being. "Ginta!" She called out to him.

"Ginta" stopped and looked over and around his shoulders. "Who you be talking about, Alice?"

"I'm talking about YOU, Ginta!" She insisted.

"Ginta" chuckled. "Unfortunately, your memory seems to be a tad bit tweaked. Of course, you always _were_ tweaked but this… this is a new level for you, Alice! I'm so madly proud of you! But if memory has indeed failed you, I am Tweedle-Dum!"

Kagome then surveyed the man much more closely. He was wearing the same red hat, blue tie, yellow shirt, and plaid shorts as Tweedle-Hakkaku. She observed that on Ginta's necktie, was sewn the name: _Tweedle-Dum_.

"Tweedle-Dee," Kagome stated while staring at Hakkaku before adverting her gaze to Ginta. "… and Tweedle-Dum," she concluded. The two men nodded quickly and delightfully, large and identical smiles invading their faces.

"Alice!" They both called for her attention. When they had it, they continued.

"We are so glad you have returned!" Tweedle-Hakkaku expressed his relief.

"We were afraid that you would _not_ return!" Tweedle-Ginta admitted.

"So, how have you been?" They both asked politely, and in sync.

Kagome was incredibly confused. Why were they calling themselves Tweedle-Dee and Dum? Why were they calling her Alice? And why was Hakkaku worried about her venturing into the ruins of Wonderland?

"Um, listen you two. I don't know what you're talking about. I have not ever been anyplace remotely similar to this land… and my name is Kagome. And why are you guys calling yourselves Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?"

The two simply continued to smile. "We _are_ Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, and you _are_ Alice, Alice," they both replied.

"It's good that you are not mad enough to forget your own name!" Tweedle-Ginta exclaimed.

"Yet!" Both of them added.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was quickly losing her patience with these two. "My name is _Kagome_, NOT Alice. And _your_ names are Ginta and Hakkaku!"

The twins looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. Which in this world, she most likely had.

"It seems you've gone quite mad, Alice," Tweedle-Ginta observed with a slightly remorseful tone.

"It's not nearly time enough for you to have gone mad _now_," Tweedle-Hakkaku added, his voice full of pity.

"I'M NOT MAD!" Kagome's outburst was full of annoyance and exasperation, and her face was marred with anger and impatience. Her eyes burned with a hidden insanity that often accompanied the beings in Wonderland. "IT'S YOU GUYS THAT ARE MAD!"

"Well yes, that is quite correct, Alice!" Both Tweedles laughed out. "I'm afraid we are ALL mad here!"

Kagome panted loudly, trying to gather her patience. After a few minutes of intense concentration, she finally regained her composure.

"Fine. I'll play your game." Kagome had no time for this. She had to find out who was corrupting Wonderland and why. "So, _Tweedles, Dee and Dum_, who did all this?" She beckoned to the blackened mess.

Both men were silent, and looking slightly uncomfortable. "I do not believe we are the right ones to explain that to you, Alice." They admitted.

"Well, _someone_ better explain this to me. You won't tell me, and Naraku was absolutely no help at all," Kagome complained, crossing her thin arms.

"Who's Naraku?" Both Tweedles asked her.

"You know who Naraku is!" She yelled at them.

Tweedle-Hakkaku leaned in to whisper into Tweedle-Ginta's ear. "It appears that Alice has gone quite mad."

"Such a shame," Tweedle-Ginta replied. "It's not yet time for her to fall off the wagon. Eventually, we all go mad here, but Alice was our only hope."

Both Tweedles then let mock-sobs pour from their mouths and took the hats off of their heads and pressed the openings to their chests. "Such a shame!" They cried.

"Guys c'mon, don't cry!" Kagome rushed over to them. "I haven't gone…_ mad_. Just impatient! I'm sorry, please stop crying!"

The Tweedles looked up at her through their tear-filled eyes.

"I'm just a bit on edge is all! I have no idea what's going on and Naraku told me that the Red Priestess was responsible for it, and that I had to stop her. I don't know anything about this place and I don't even know where to begin. I'm sorry for yelling."

"Don't worry about it, Alice!" Both Tweedles sang.

"Of course you wouldn't know what's going on. You haven't set foot here for a good few years," Tweedle-Hakkaku explained.

"As you can see, much has changed. _We_ have changed," Tweedle-Ginta added with a bit more sadness to his voice than his counterpart.

"But now that you have come back, you can reverse this and return Wonderland to its original state!" Tweedle-Hakkaku elaborated. "Only you can do it!"

"But why is only _me_ that do it? I still don't understand anything about what I'm supposed to do or how to even go about it." Kagome explained. She felt so clueless, it hurt. It frustrated her to no end. How could she protect something she knew nothing about?

"No worries, Alice!" Both Tweedles reassured her. "The Mad Hatter will make you understand!"

"The Mad Hatter?" Kagome repeated, questioningly.

"Indeed!" They confirmed.

"Out of all of us," Tweedle-Hakkaku started.

"He must surely be the maddest!" Tweedle-Ginta finished.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Where is this, _Mad_ _Hatter_?"

They stared at her, disbelief evident in their very confused faces. They turned to whisper to themselves quietly a second time.

"She doesn't remember where the Hatter is," Tweedle-Hakkaku observed.

"This is terrible, has she really gone so far?" Tweedle-Ginta questioned his double, worriedly.

"She can't have yet, it isn't time. Unless the Queen's wrath is much stronger than we all expected…"

"Oh, we are all surely doomed!"

"Guys!" Kagome snapped at them. "I'm over here- I can hear you perfectly, you know!"

The doubles whipped back up to face Kagome, smiles plastered to their faces.

"Our apologies, Alice!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her forcibly-given name. "Look," she decided to go along even farther with this little game. "As you said yourselves, the land has changed considerably since my last visit here so I do not think I can find his place by myself. Could you help me out?"

The Tweedles grinned from ear to ear. "Of course!"

_Maybe once I find this… Mad Hatter… maybe then I can finally get my answers,_ Kagome thought. She was quite tired of being so clueless.

"Well first," Tweedle-Hakkaku began.

"You keep walking this path for about a kilometer or so, until you reach a large cliff," Tweedle-Ginta continued.

"Cross the gorge and keep walking for another kilometer until you reach another cliff and cross it."

"Then just keep walking until you come upon his dwelling."

"You'll know it when you see it, of course!" They both concluded, in sync.

"…Ohh kayy… _right_… well I guess I best be off now then," Kagome reluctantly replied. The instructions confused her but she supposed she could figure them out when she reaches each designated area. As far as recognizing the Hatter's dwelling goes, she would just have to take their word for it.

"Good luck, Alice!" They both called to her as she began to make her way toward the god forsaken land.

"Oh! And be careful! There's evil afoot, Alice, best to be on your guard!"

_Strange, that's exactly what Naraku told me…_ Kagome recalled. She suddenly turned around.

"Wait! Would you happen to know where Naraku is?"

"Who's Naraku?" They both asked her.

Kagome paused a moment. Then finally she replied: "The cat!"

"Oh!" Both Tweedles laughed upon realization. "If we always knew where that blasted feline was, there would be no room in our brains for anything else!"

Kagome stared in slight annoyance at the two merry Tweedles making their way across the land opposite her direction.

She recounted what they had warned her, what Naraku had warned her, and then began to wonder if this was worth the trouble. However, she had no way of getting home for now. She would just have to play along until she could figure out how to travel back to her own world.

_It seems as though I have entered the exact same kind of Wonderland that the REAL Alice had stumbled into. Naraku is the Cheshire Cat, Ginta and Hakkaku are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, Sesshomaru has to be that white rabbit, and I must be Alice. _After pondering this, she realized that so far, everyone she had met in Wonderland was someone that she knew from the Feudal Era. She then started to wonder who the Mad Hatter would be.

_I think I have an idea as to HIS identity…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Well? Who do _you_ think is the Mad Hatter? ;D**

**I apologize for the way this chapter turned out gramatical wise. I don't think it makes sense with some of the wording, especially when the Tweedles were speaking. I have also realized that the way the characters speak is quite different compared to their original speech patterns. I actually just now realized that their speech patterns are slightly British O.o**

**I don't mind having them speak this way but if you guys don't like it then please tell me. That's probably why I thought the wording and phrasing was a bit odd. I just always picture the characters being British because Alice in Wonderland is based in England. But again if you don't like that then just let me know- review it, pm me, whatever. I will change their speech patterns back to the way they're supposed to be if that's the case. I personally don't mind either way. :) **

**I feel that my writing could improve so please give me advice or constructive criticsm :) **

**If you think that the British speech patterns are NOT the cause for the strange wording, then please let me know ;)**

**Reviews please! :D**


End file.
